


My life at your side

by leoiseau128



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie and the Mysterious Egg(light novel), Amitie and the girl of love(light novel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood, Cute life scenes, Emotional Problems, Everyone's Dreams Coming True(light novel), Existential Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I am going to use original scenes to give background to the characters using them as facts., Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Puyo Puyo Tetris, Sig's Secret(light novel), Social problems, Support, Sweet Fluff, Violence, life transitions, relationship in progress, seriously a lot of headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoiseau128/pseuds/leoiseau128
Summary: - "Fate is cruel and unpredictable but, I would not have preferred anything more ... than my life by your side".- "This space is very dark, big, and lonely, but as long as you light me up like a star, I think it won't be so bad."A sigami fic that talks about life, how they met and subsequently fell in love with Amitie and Sig, and the cruel destiny with which they will have to fight for their happiness. A sweet fic with a lot of anguish in some parts. Headcanons alert.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue 1: Past of Sig

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaa! I can't believe I'll do this (｡ ・ // ε // ・｡), it's my first fic, after reading so many sigami fics I was encouraged to write a bit hehe, also I had an infinity of ideas about this ship flying in my head, I have never published my writings and I am a little nervous how this will turn out, but I will not stop !! I can no longer repress my desire to write something nice and sweet (u /// u) ok let's get started ... ps: my mother tongue is Spanish and I have used google translator to translate to English (I think it was not the best idea (｡╯3╰｡)) So if any sentence does not make sense let me know and I will correct it I am open to criticism ;3.
> 
> p.s2: in the prologues there is no sigami, only the background of the characters to put them in context,but do not go awayyyyyy o(>< )o , it is still very nice and interesting.

The wheels of the carriage that were carrying him rumbling on the stones of the road causing his body to make small jumps, he looked at the void almost as if lost, everything had passed so fast that he could not process it. It was night and the moon and the stars were the only thing that lit the way, the light was quite strong so you could see it well, there was no driver, the device moved with magic that had already been programmed to take it to its destination "Prim Town" Place where the prestigious spur“Prim Magic School ”was located, all those who studied there were very rich people who paid to study there or children with great magical potential who had won a scholarship. That was the case of Sig who could barely organize the events in his head, remembering how all this madness began "from that fact" ...

When he was just 6 years old, he began to experience changes in his body, his hand was filled with red spots overnight that spread in a short time to cover his left arm and in 2 weeks the arm enlarged and deformed along with his left eye which turned the same red color. The fact disgusted and disgusted all the kindergarten, although it was always spatial, he always liked to talk and play with his friends but since that event, everything changed. His relatively close friends began to avoid him, every time he walked through the corridors thousands of eyes looked at him, not to mention that it was not strange to hear one or another you saying comments like: "Terrifying", "Rare", "Monster”...

Sig couldn't take it anymore,  
that's why one day when the rest bell rang the first thing he did was get away from the playground. He was just fed up and sat on a tree trunk far away. Nature was comforting and he managed to calm down a bit.  
But the situation only got worse as a barrage of questions started. What should he answer? Even he didn't know what was going on.

\- "I don't know" - he constantly answered what would soon become an involuntary act.

\- "Is it because of a curse?" - said one of the people who were questioning him at his desk.

-"I suppose"

-"AS! Don't you know anything about something that is in your own body and that is so big and repulsive? "

\- "I'm sorry" -He just wanted them to stop

But the days passed and everything remained the same, resorting more frequently to isolating himself away for long periods, but, even though he liked nature, he hated loneliness.  
So he became more spatial than he was, emotions hurt so he decided to just ignore them, now his face was monotonous and his heartfelt empty. The world turned gray and dull like living dead.

Like every day, he isolated himself in remote nature, after school, and sat on the grass. The sun was strong and made his vision blur a bit, forcing him to squint. When suddenly ...

\- "Eh?" - His vision had just been obstructed by a large ladybug that covered his face.

\- "... I don't see" - with a movement the ladybug rose to his head.

\- "What was that? ... There is something in my head" - The boy felt the weight on his head and carefully extended his red arm to reach it. The ladybug, attracted by the color, jumped to it and when the boy returned his arm he contemplated the beautiful creature that made his heart make a spark of emotion that he had not felt in a long time, his cheeks flushed a light pink and his heart became sped up.

\- "b-beautiful ... It's very cute ..." - The boy was in a trance before the bug he had just seen.

\- "H-Hello little, what are you doing here?"

-"......"

-"....Are you alone?"

-"......."

-"Then I can accompany you..."

-"....."

-"L-let's be friends ... ..emm Do you want to be my friend?" - Sig spoke with a wide smile on his face and the ladybug flapped its wings at the questions as a sign of a positive answer.

-"JeJe I could watch you all day ...! ..."- Suddenly Sig realized that it was sunset.

\- "mmm ... I guess it's goodbye, I have to go back ..."

\- "…."

\- "I don't want to go back ... it's scary * sniff" - specks of water formed in the heterochromatic eyes caused by the memories of the eyes staring at him, the endless questions, and painful whispers of insults.

But suddenly the ladybug jumped on his head and flapped his wings trying to convey a message.

-"Do you want to come with me? ..." - he said with teary eyes

-*flutter

\- "Really!" - a wide smile formed on his face

-*flutter

\- "That's good, it makes me happy. Come on! I want to teach you many things. "  
And so Sig's world lit up a bit, given the tedious comments and questions since he had his friend accompanying him, being able to cope with the looks and insinuations from kindergarten and later elementary school. 

After school as always, he went to the forest areas, "small" but perfect for sig.

\- "Hehe ... I love spending time with you ..."

Suddenly the ladybug jumped off his head, flapped his wings, and stood on the trunk of another tree

-"Do you want me to follow you?"

-*flutter

-"It's okay".

This led him to a place where there was a tree with a honeycomb that had fallen and seemed to have been abandoned by the bees for a long time so the other insects were piled up eating the honey that had fallen.

\- "Wooow! ..." - The heterochromatic eyes lit up, thousands of little creatures, so different, majestic, beautiful, incredible ... he had so many mixed feelings at that moment and he contemplated them ... for a long time... so much that it got dark, but he didn't want to leave, that's why the ladybug settled on his face and flapped his wings as if calling his attention to wake him up.

\- “Thank you for showing me this… It was very nice. I want to take a closer look at each of these so let's come back more often ”-and they both left.

And so the years went by, at first he tried to use his hands to catch them but it was useless so, he got a net from a store and set out to capture, observe and befriend as many bugs as he could, he liked to grow since that way he could catch bugs that were taller, he was now 11 and his love for insects had only increased with each passing year.

...

One day at school a group of magicians came to examine the magical abilities of the students and they were passing through each classroom taking tests and writing the abilities of each one in their notebooks:

\- “Kids today is a very special day. Today examiners have come from Prim Town to evaluate you and see if you have enough magical abilities to win a scholarship and be transferred to Prim Magic School ”-said the teacher.

\- "WOW" - the whole class yelled.

\- “So do your best! I will see you from afar and… "

Little or nothing matters to sig, he didn't even pay attention because he was playing hide and seek with his ladybug. When he realized something ...

-"eh... Forget honey to attract insects ... mmm ”-He sounded disappointed, but suddenly he heard ...

\- "and to motivate you I have brought some sweets that I will give to those who see that they have done a great job"

\- "Oh! That would work "-he thought-" Okay, let's win those sweets "- he smiled at the ladybug.

The test was simple, they had to form the longest chain they could play puyo, it was not going to be a confrontation, just a demonstration, most only managed to reach a maximum of 4 in a row. And then it was the turn of sig.

\- "Hello, what's your name?" - Asked a male magician dressed in white.

-"'Sigmund'" he replied monotonously.

\- "Very well, you can start."

Moving his head up and down in affirmation, he began to stack his puyos, he made a very large chain after a while thinking well and counting to make his chain as big as possible. ¡He couldn't go a whole day without his insect friends! He put the last puyo and they started to explode.

One ... two ... three the chain followed and a very great power gathered in the hands of sig forming a circle.

\- "H-Hydrangea"

And he threw a sphere of great power into the air. The light from this before lassoing was so strong that it made the entire body of sig darken and only his red eye was visible, which scared everyone a bit. And he left an awkward silence, Sig didn't notice it, He was very used to ignoring the environment and he just left like the other children. Going to the teacher to claim her candy and the teacher with a shaking hand gave her 5.

\- "V-V-Very well, you have given a spectacular demonstration."

Sig just nodded in the affirmative and left. Then he smiled at his ladybug.

-"We did it! Today we will catch many insects ”.

...

The months passed and the summer holidays arrived. Sig went out like every day to look for insects while saying goodbye to his mother who watched him from afar. This one prepared to look at the mailbox to see the correspondence that had arrived. And he found a letter that was written and sent by Prim Magic School.

\- "Oh! What is this? "- he began to read in his mind -" What good news! I will tell sigi when he returns, I am glad that he has entered, so he can learn to control his demonic powers, we did not have money to send it but this has been a stroke of luck "-he smiled-" Oh how I wish you were in this moment dear… ..you have been gone for a long time because… ”-a big lump formed in her throat before forming the sentence-“ you were consumed by your overwhelming power ……… .. but, I'm glad that our son does not have to go through the same fate. "

She remembered those moments she suffered watching her husband being assassinated by the order of protective magicians of the city. The screams only tore at her heart reopening old wounds and she cried silently.

...

A few hours later when he returned he was covered in grass and dirt, dirtying the floor with mud from his shoes. He expected them to scold him but instead, when his mother saw him, she was very happy.

-"mom? Why are you smiling? ”- he asks with a monotonous voice.

And suddenly I hug him.

\- "Sig, I'm very proud of you" - she said with tears.

-"eh? I don't understand. Did I do something good? ”- The boy was confused.

-Yes, now you will go to Prim Magic School my little one, you have been transferred, we must pack your things you will go to Prim Town next week so that you can adapt but your classes will start after three weeks.

\- "What ?!" - The boy seemed disappointed and a little stunned- "I'm leaving ... I will no longer see my bugs friends or mother" -He was on the verge of crying.

-"Sig! No, you will visit us every summer, don't worry "- she encouraged him -" and you will make new friends and even see more insects. "

\- "Really?" - His eyes widened excitedly.

\- "Yes, I heard that Prim Town has a large forest full of thousands of magical creatures and ... of course insects never seen before."

\- "Wooow" -his eyes lit up- "But!" - he realized- "I'll have to say goodbye to my bugs friends."

\- "Don't worry Sigi, they'll be fine, I'll make sure of that" -said a white lie.

-"Seriously? Yaiiiii ”-he said excitedly.

And so he was sent to Prim Town where he would be welcomed by a bear named Akuma in an old mansion.

His flashback ended and he came to.

He took out of her bag a ladybug that she brought to her trip, it was her best bug friend and she spoke to her.

-I'm a little excited now that I think about it, and you?

The ladybug flapped its wings to give him a "yes" answer.

-Heh ... I can't wait.

Prologue 1 end.(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


	2. Prologue 2: Her Dream is to be a Fantastic sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final prologue.A small headcanon about Amitie and the red puyo hat. Also a little wink about future problems. Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, what an opportune time for my pc to break down. Luckily I usually write in my notebook so not all my progress went to waste (except my translation * sniff) Anyway!!let's get started.

It was 12 noon, the sun was at its best and the birds were singing incessantly in the cheerful town of Prim, today like every morning a little girl with yellow hair and green eyes got ready to go out to play with her Kindergarten friends, her bright smile made evident her excitement for yet another summer day.

She had just finished her studies in kindergarten and was very happy and excited, because soon she would fulfill one of her most desired goals in her heart: to go to the Prim Magic School, a famous and prestigious school where she would train to be the most wonderful magician in the world, just like in the fantasy and adventure stories that her parents used to read to her. She was obsessed with the idea of being like the magicians and heroes in those stories, always saving the day with the power of friendship and perseverance.

She still didn't know why deep down in her heart she wanted to be this wonderful. Saving the needy, bringing justice, defeating evil, and protecting all the creatures of the world from the largest to the smallest. Just thinking about it made her feel happy. It was her passion, her dream, that's why she spent her time playing Puyo and reading those books because she thought that maybe if she really wanted it with all her heart and all her strength it would come true.

That is why she really needed to demonstrate great magical potential in the entrance exam since; her family was not the wealthiest, her parents used to be average sorcerers of the _"magic order"_ but they retired a long time ago, to dedicate themselves to jobs simpler and thus be able to ensure the growth and well-being of her only daughter, her father was now a bricklayer who with his magic helped to beautify the town of Prim more and more, and her mother was a low-ranking nurse in a health center. This was very convenient since Amitie always ended up hurting herself from running and jumping with all her energy from one side to the other. However, Amitie did not mind being from a humble family as she loved them both very much.

And so with all that determination to surpass her goal, she went to practice with her friends.

\- "Oh fence, it's Amitie!" - Said one of the girls

\- "Hey ～ Guys!" - she smiled- "I'm sorry you had to wait for me, I fell asleep again, but today we will give everything to ... FULFILL OUR DREAMS !!!" - She said raising a fist to the air.

\- "Umm ... Amitie, what are you talking about?" - one of her friends wondered.

\- "Well, what else, we're going to go to Prim Magic school right?" - She said surprised, but then she cheered up again- "First we will play Puyo, then we can take a break and go to the library to see new strong spells and then ..."

\- "Ehhh? Right now? ”- her friend replied-“We cannot do something less repetitive. "

\- "Yes, let's play something else, I have brought my dolls, stuffed animals, and cups of tea" -Complement her friend.

\- "¡¡¿What?!! B-but there is no time to lose! We have to train our magic if we want..." - She said a little desperate.

\- "I'm sorry Amitie but today we don't feel like playing with magic"- they said a little discouraged.

\- "..."

\- "¿Amitie?"

\- "GOOD! I'll go alone then”- she said with a pout and without losing enthusiasm.

Although she had noticed lately, her friends had no interest in going to such a demanding school and only supported her because that is what good friends did, but it seems that they soon got tired of playing Puyo every day, now she felt a bit lonely in the search for her goal but, she did not let that invade her head, if she was good at something, it was always seeing the positive side of difficult moments.

At that moment she made a change of plans, she would go directly to the library since she could not play a Puyo battle alone. It was not her preferred place, but it was a necessary means.

* * *

She reviews spell books in the library to improve her attacks, how to make long chains, and the correct way to position your Puyos in fever mode.

-I definitely will!!! I will achieve it!!!.

And so she studied hard for 4 hours straight, non-stop, a true record for her, until she finally gave in and slammed the book shut.

\- "ENOUGH!!! These books are very complicated!!! WAAA!!"- Complained it seems that the hard work has made her frustrated and her tired brain had collapsed.

But suddenly...

_"Amitie over here"_

She hears the voice of a woman calling her

\- “¿huh? ¿Who? "- She asks looking around.

She turned in all directions and suddenly saw that under her feet was a long path of yellow flowers.

-"What?! No one has noticed this?" - She asked strangeness and surprised.

_\- "this way_ _～_ _"-_ continued the soft whisper with strange kindness.

\- "hmmm ..."

_-"come on...don't be afraid_ _～_ _"_

-"oh! okay" - finally gave in and started to follow the path.

She walks through the corridors of the library, it seems that nobody noticed the way, they all seemed so concentrated in what they were doing, while she walked she observed the flowers, they seemed of many types but they were all yellow and had a strange glow in them, these took her to one of the bookshelves were in the center was a book that shone with great intensity.

Curious Amitie picked it up and started reading the cover.

\- _"The fantastic sorceress_ ... eh!" - She stammered the title and his eyes widened a bit realizing that the book literally had his biggest dream as the title. It caught her attention and she immediately opened it and then read it in her mind.

...

Once upon a time, in a world already forgotten, there was a great and powerful goddess who watched over the safety and happiness of all humans in her world, granting miracles, guiding them in their dreams, softening their hearts, teaching them to be virtuous, and defending them from monsters that constantly tormented them.

Her hair was long and radiant like the sun, humans constantly compared and represented her with this star because, for them, she was the living embodiment of the light of their world. Thus the goddess was revered for her great love and kindness to humans.

She lived in the heavens and watched over them every day, she liked to see their little daily routines working, laughing, celebrating, playing, and even arguing about silly and pointless things. She was fascinated with the little creatures.

But one day the greed of the humans of that world took over their hearts, envy and desire for the power of the gods increased as they saw those who controlled and easily observed their destiny, time, space, nature, etc. All this fed them up and they rebelled against the gods.

Wars began between gods and humans, there were even internal conflicts between humans themselves for and against attacking the gods. The fields and cities turned red from the bloodshed in battle, civilization was destroyed, there were corpses scattered everywhere and thousands of innocents were crying and cursing, wondering why they should pay for this, thousands of children whose childhoods turned violent and traumatic, The world had collapsed and was coming to an end.

The goddess only cried when she saw such slaughter, she felt powerless to be able to do something before the gods and the greed of humans. But she did not give up, she rescued thousands of humans and welcomed them into her home in heaven, healing them, protecting them, comforting them...

But it was a big mistake...

Finally, behind their backs, a plot of humans who wanted to steal their power, posed as badly wounded who sought the help and protection of the goddess, and when they were welcomed they attacked at the exact moment when the goddess had her guard down, it was first stabbed by them and then slaughtered by the blows of swords. What hurts the most was that, in her agony, she watched as the other innocent humans who really sought protection in her were killed in front of their eyes.

...

...

-"eh? What's wrong with me? "- Tears fell from Amitie's eyes that wet the pages of the book with small drops-" I know this is sad and scary, but… "- She felt that the pain in her chest only increased as she remembered the scene, almost like living.

-"THIS IS VERY SAD! What the hell! "- She got angry-" Where is the fantastic sorceress in this horrible book? "- she complained with tears in her eyes and turned the pages quickly until she almost reached the end and read ...

_The last battle of the wonderful sorceress against the red-eyed dark demon._

\- "Oh Phoein! I don't think anything good will come out of this story" - She told herself.

And she started reading a little discouraged already.

_Her deepest desire was to defend the village she was destined to protect from the red-eyed demon; He had large claws like hands, these contrasted with the poor humanoid appearance that if he ever was, he had lost all trace of humanity._

_His face had a sadistic and lascivious smile that reflected that he was enjoying every minute of his cruel slaughter, the sorceress, with her heart burning like hell with anger, tried to finish him off with spells and incantations that slowly damaged the opponent, her gaze was cold and it reflected her overwhelming thirst for revenge._

_The battle was arduous and nearly wiped out the entire town that was found ablaze and littered with what used to be a quiet place._

...

\- “GET REALLY REAL! What a frightening book, what kind of tragedies are these!!!! "- even so with a frown she continued reading.

_The fantastic sorceress gave a final accurate blow throwing the demon to the ground, and before he could get up, she did not hesitate for a second, and with her magic staff, she stabbed him in the chest._

_Thick drops of blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes, once bright as a lantern, began to fade little by little._

_And so destiny was fulfilled and the great calamity ended._

...

\- "..." -Amitie did not know how to feel about the horrible words she had just read, this "fantastic sorceress" had just killed someone mercilessly with her bare hands.

She clutched the book angrily, the slaughter she had just read was not fantastic at all.

\- “I HATE THIS BOOK! It only talks about death and wars, WHAT A HORRIBLE SINISTER ENDING! I DO NOT WANT THIS! Why does it even have that title ?! ”- Finally was her conclusion.

_\- "That's why, Amitie, I'll help you change our destiny"_ \- whispered the same voice from before.

\- "huh?"

Suddenly the book began to shine and its structure began to deform, turning into a large circular cap with eyes, which resembled a red puyo.

\- "W-W-What just happened ?! WEIRDDDD !!! "

\- * Blink- The hat blinked a few times

\- “… eh? but ... now that I see it better, it's very nice"

_\- "..."_

\- "I ... LOVE IT."-Her eyes started to sparkle in an instant and she didn't think twice about putting it on.

\- "It's very comfortable! I wonder what it looks like to me? ... maybe I can finally stop worrying about my messy hair. I want to show it to everyone! ”.

And immediately ran away from the shelf. To show everyone her new Puyo hat.

... But suddenly she felt her body weighing heavily on all of her eyelids. 

_\- "I'm sorry Amitie, you will have to forget what you just saw, it would be harmful otherwise ..."_

\- "* yawn * I feel a little tired" - and slowing her pace she approached a nearby study table and then sat down in one of the available chairs, she rested her arms on the table using them as a pillow to sleep and slowly closed his eyes. And she fell asleep. ...

When she woke up she had forgotten everything, like a bad dream that disappears from your head immediately after waking up.

\- “EH !! I fell asleep?! I-It's going to get dark, I should go home”.

And she left the library, still half sleepy, and on her way home.

From that day on, Amitie wore the Red Puyo hat all the time, it was comfortable, it did her a great favor by keeping her hair out of the way and it also seemed to her that it combined very well with her clothes. At the same time, the power of her attacks increases, as well as their concentration and skill in Puyo battles.

… And so from one moment to another, time passed and the day of the entrance exam arrived. Of course, Amitie was super nervous, her hands and knees were shaking and the eyes in her hat looked a bit alarmed too.

\- "Next" -Said the voice of the doorman.

\- "Whaa! It's M-MY turn "- she said entering a little accelerated.

The one in charge of the evaluation at Prim school was none other than Accord who had a kind look in her eyes.

-"*giggles * Good morning Little one, what's your name?" -she asked, realizing from the beginning that that girl was nervous from head to toe.

-"A-Ami-thflt" - she bit his tongue- "Au! Eh… emm… AMITIE! ”- she said with strength.

\- "*giggles * very good Amitie, I'm Professor Accord" -said

\- “N-Nice to meet you, I SAY! The pleasure is mine NO! Wait WHAT? ... me ”- She was beginning to get restless and to move her hands in panic.

\- "Dear Amitie, you can start" -said without losing the calm smile on her face.

\- "You can hurry ÑYA" - spoke the cat who was holding

\- "EH S-Sure"

But the nerves played a trick on her, she could not concentrate and barely managed a weak chain.

-"Fire! no no no NO, wait a minute no! It was supposed to be longer! What was the mistake!!. OH NO! not I-I… I RUINEDDDD IT! ”- I squeal with tears in my eyes.

But Accord noticed something else ... A small and distant power that emanated from that girl's hat… It didn't take long to decipher it. He had found it, there was no doubt, that was the power of ...

\- "WHAAAA! * Sniff WAAAAAHHHHH !!!"-Her thoughts were interrupted by the heartbroken cry of the girl to whom that hat belonged, she was dejected and defeated.

\- "Calm little Amitie, don't be sad" -she said, having the same calm smile again.

But Amitie covered her face and ran out of that place as fast as she could, escaping from the shame she had just experienced, leaving behind the kind lady with purple laughs.

\- "I think it's her nya! I thought she couldn't rrrrrrencarnate ”- Her cat mentioned with a small purr.

-“*giggles* Amitie right? How interesting ”- Finally said.

Eventually, Amitie became very depressed and locked herself in her room for a week. Her worried parents talked to her and brought the food to her room so that nothing serious would happen, but she barely ate a bite, she didn't want to go out, she didn't feel like playing Puyo anymore or doing any activity, she was just lying submerged in painful lamentations.

\- "I'm a fool, I spoiled it, my dreams vanished because I'm a useless clumsy" - She spoke while the tears fell wetting her pillow until she fell asleep tired from crying so much.

The next day she woke up due to the knock on the door of his room.

*KNOCK KNOCK

\- "Amitie! We have good news for you ”- said her father in a deep voice with an animated tone.

\- "I don't want to!" -said hiding his face in the pillow.

-"Amitie! If you don't open it, how can we tell you that you entered Prim Magic… oops".

-"Honey..."

-"Damn! I think I ruined the surprise"- said her mother with a drop of water on her forehead.

-"WHAT? BUT! HOW? ”- immediately jumped out of bed to see her parents.

She opened the door and they showed her the letter that had just arrived and as Amitie assimilated the news, she began to recover the Light in her eyes and her big smile returned. She started jumping all over the place with felicity and laughing with happiness and satisfaction. Her hat also looked happy, maybe they shared the same bliss.

* * *

And so that same year Amitie went to Prim Magic School having incredible adventures, such as recovering Miss Accord's cane, Meeting strange dudes and creatures like Dapper Bones and Fanquistein, Making new friends like Lilith and Taru Taru, she also became friends with a Cocky guy named Klug and even got a Rival named Raffina, but he still didn't quite understand it. What was a "Rival" anyway?

And with that Amitie would embark on the long road to fulfill her dream of being a Wonderful Sorceress ... The years flew by at the speed of light with how much fun she was having at her new school and with her new friends.

Amitie was now 11 and was still a very energetic and childish girl, at least that's what Klug and Raffina told her all the time, and without her realizing it, another year of school finished.

-"Hey?! Get really real this is the last day of school!!! YAIIII !!! SUMMER !!! ”- Cheered Amitie from her desk.

-"YES! You were repeating that you wanted the holidays to come ALL WEEK and now you are surprised "- Raffina said with an accusing tone.

\- "It certainly seems that there is only air in that head" - Klug added unnecessarily.

\- "I-I-I'm also happy that the holidays came Miss Amitie" - Lilith mentioned with a shy and formal tone as always.

\- "HEHE! I'm going to make a lot of fun plans with all of you, so be prepared ”- SHE points out to them animatedly.

\- "I would rather spend a quiet summer without disturbances in my house every day" - Klug said in a sarcastic tone.

\- "I do not promise ANYTHING, HAHA..." - she laughed animatedly.

Finally, she said goodbye to her friends with the promise of visiting them during the holidays and headed home.

She spent her entire afternoon making a list of summer activities she wanted to do and then it got dark. she went to dinner, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to sleep.

... In her deep sleep, she found herself in a green field full of flowers, trees, and small hills, the weather was pleasant and bright, the sun made all nature look more vivid and beautiful, but it did not take long to make out a strange silhouette sitting in the shadow of a tree, she could not see it well because the shadow of the tree made it difficult for her to see, but she felt a sad and lonely aura...

Like an instinct to comfort the strange figure in front of her, she tried to get closer ... But a voice boomed like a whisper in her head.

\- "Why is this happening to me? I don't want this ... Why do people fear me? ... Stop looking at me! I feel ... alone? Why? If I have them here by my side… then why… I feel… like this? "

\- "!!!!"

Amitie jumped up in surprise, those were not her thoughts.

\- "Maybe it was just another one of my strange dreams" - she told herself with slight concern in her chest, before going back to sleep.

End of prologues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! At last, I can align all the points I wanted in this chapter (´ω｀), in truth this chapter cost me a bit to write, I did like 3 drafts that I ended up discarding because they did not convince me at all, but I think it did not look so bad at the end, ok from now the chapters will be purely Sigami, developing little by little. ¡hurray!.
> 
> I also wanted to give you some final clarifications:
> 
> 1) I usually upload chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays;) since my free time to do my hobbies is more abundant on those days.
> 
> 2) The Red puyo Hat is a part of the soul of the Goddess who did not reincarnate and therefore did not lose her memories and because it is the soul of a God she can see the fate that awaits Amitie (not a very good one), she also got a little nervous in the exam since she saw a future where Amitie did not enter and everything was ruined, she lacks a physical body and also the ability to use her powers at will and therefore manifested in physical objects such as flowers, a book and then a hat attractive to Amitie's eyes so that she would have it all the time and that she would have the facility to access its power.
> 
> 3) Sorry for the delay. I was going to post this about two weeks ago but my computer crashed and the Word with my progress was lost * Visible frustration.
> 
> 4) Thank you for reading the forewords and for your patience, I hope you enjoy this story !!!!


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting at midday light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some injuries from the past make it difficult for Sig to adapt to this new environment, but that may be about to change ...

It had been a week since he arrived in Prim Town and he had spent every day touring the Nahe forest, little or nothing explored the mansion and hardly spoke with Akuma, just to answer what he asked, he didn't even make an effort to get to know each other better so it was basically just him and his bug friend in this new city.

That day he had taken a different route to go through another part of the forest passing through the commercial district of the city, which was full of people. He tries to ignore the atmosphere as usual, but it was very noisy.

Suddenly a nuisance puyo fell on his head and when he turned to see where he had been thrown he saw 4 small children playing puyo animatedly.

"That looks fun," he said in his mind.

  
But watching them play so animatedly made her heart prick, a feeling of loneliness filled him. He frowned slightly and put his right hand to his chest.

  
\- "... Why? ...this feeling..." - he wondered - "it's okay ... I'm not alone, I have my bugs friends."

  
But his words only made the painful feeling worse.

  
\- "Just ... don't think about that."

  
He tries again to emptying his heart, he didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to get hurt either.

* * *

  
\- "Hello, is anyone home?" - Amitie asked as she knocked on the door of a big and beautiful house that someone opened.

\- "Amite is you, how are you?" - Asked a lady with wavy pink hair.

\- “Very good, thank you. Is Raffina at home? I've come to play and have a good time, I even brought snacks and new training techniques that for sure ... "- She said with a sparkle in her eyes but was suddenly interrupted.

\- "Oh sorry, Raffina went on a trip with her father, I stayed because I still have a lot of work to do but soon I will go too."

\- "Oww okay" - she said with a sad tone - "And when they come back?" -She tries to cheer up.

\- "We won't be back until the end of the summer holidays, I'm sorry."

Amitie said her goodbyes and went to another large, classically and elegant house that looked more like a library than a house.

And she knock on the door ...

-"Hello! Is Klug at home? ”- she asks

And a maid told her that he was in the middle of a study session since his parents had him practically studying day and night without stopping so he could not go out to play.

Then she went to a wooden house near a pond, very pretty and small, to see if there was Lidelle in it.   
And to her bad luck, the poor thing was burning with fever and she was bedridden asleep so she had to retire.

Then she went to Taru Taru's house as the last option but when she trying to ring the bell ...

\- “Get really real !!! How am I going to get there ?! "

The doorbell was very high and to even reach it would require it to grow three times her height.

she tried to call and knock on the door, but it wasn't loud enough and it seemed that neither Taru Taru nor his parents could hear his calls inside the house, so after being trying for 20 minutes, she got tired and left.

  
She had been left alone with a backpack full of things with which she was preparing to have a good time.

\- "Oh, Phoein! Now what? ”- she began to complain-“ hmmmm… what to do? What to do? ... There is nothing to do at home, all my friends have their affairs and plans, except for Lidelle poor thing ... Whaaa! What to do? "-She started screaming as she hit her head to get some idea.

\- “AH! I HAVE IT! "- She said pointing to no one in particular while speaking to herself

-" In summer beautiful foliage grows in the forest Nahe, it's not soooo fun like playing with friends, but it's better than nothing right? ".

And while she was jumping she thought about the different flowers that she would see.

\- "I can even play with Dongiragaeru, maybe I will meet that rare bird called Hohow and we will have a puyo fight ... and then..." - She thought to herself as she wandered along the road, after all, she was a girl with lots of energy.

And so she entered the forest Nahe ...

Each time she advanced she saw more types and colors, some very large and beautiful and others small but in great quantity.

\- "So many Varieties of colors, Everyone surrounds the road and ... eh?" - Suddenly she felt a strange deja vu while she was surrounded by flowers.

\- "... weird... AH! Look at that big pink color. ”- But she quickly forgets it as she turned around smiling to herself.

After a while she began to examine the small flowers in the bushes near the trees, kneeling a little to get a good look at them

.

\- "Awww ～ they are so small" - she said while touching them carefully.

* * *

\- “Rhinoceros beetle… Where are you?… Hmmm… I lost it… Eh?... also hear cicadas ”- a slight smile spread across his face when he heard the various sounds around him. 

He was absorbed and concentrated on following the sound when suddenly ...

*Flutter

  
-"HEY?! Wait! where are you going?..."

The large Ladybug suddenly flew away, attracted by something it saw in the distance, a striking red bright spot. It was fast and Sig followed it as fast as he could, he seemed to have a bit of anguish in his eyes, Mostly this one would only move away from him at short distances and if it wanted to fly a little further it would first perch on his arm so this behavior alarmed him a bit, he didn´t want to think that his only friend finally got bored of him and as he ran, he followed him with his gaze, trying not to lose him.

\- "Wait ... don't go ... almost now."

He extended his hand to catch it, being close he tried to stop it but ...

* Poff

He did not realize where he was stepping and tripped over a tree branch, stamping his face against the ground.

\- “AHH! What was that…"

The great noise of the fall reached Amitie's ears and while she examined the area with her eyes to see what that sound had been, the ladybug settled on Amitie's hat without her noticing, it seemed hypnotized by the color Red staring at it with its small eyes intently, which was normal since this strange ladybug got excited when it saw bright red things, the hat only blinked a couple of times at the look of the insect.

\- "H-Hello? There is someone there"

\- "... uff"

Amitie walked a few steps and saw a boy his age with cyan hair with two antennae, which seemed to have fallen, and his face was still on the ground.

  
\- "A-Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

\- "Hmm ... It hurts" -He said lifting his face, showing a large scratch on his nose from which small drops of blood come out- "oh! There you are, what a relief ”.

\- "EH? Wh-who ?! Where?! ”- Amitie said a little surprised.

\- "My ladybug ... Hat" -He said with his monotonous voice and without expression.

\- "ohh a ladybug in my hat"

She carefully reached her hand up to her head and took the ladybug.

\- “Wow, it's huge !! If you hadn't told me it was an innocent ladybug, I probably would have been scared."

\- "Hmmm ... Back" -Sig was very happy inside although he did not show emotions in front of people, as a reflection acquired by bad experiences.

\- “Ow! It's true, you're hurt, but don't worry! I brought some band-aids in my bag, after all the puyo fighting training with Raffina can sometimes get a little dangerous hehe and violent ... you never know ... "

Sig just ignored the voice and took his ladybug back.

\- "Goodbye" -He said monotonously and got up ready to leave.

\- "W-Wait you still have a bleeding wound on your face EY !!!" - She said moving his hands trying to get his attention. But it didn't work ... at least not on the boy, but it did catch the attention of the ladybug who was watching the big bright red dot move, so it jump back to the hat.

-"Hey? What is the problem? ”- He said to the ladybug.

\- "I was telling you to let me help you" - She said with a pout on his cheeks.

\- "Do you like that hat? It's funny… ”-He speaks to the ladybug again.

\- “H-hey it's not funny!... ”- she said giving up.

Amitie carefully went back to holding the ladybug in her palms.

\- "I guess it's because it has good taste" - Amite said with a big smile of victory on her face-"Ah! I have not introduced myself, what a fool, my name is Amitie and my dream is to become a wonderful sorceress".

_… Talking to me… this… What should I do?_

\- "hehe, you're not very talkative, are you?" - she scratched her head a little embarrassed.

\- “…” - Sig was still in a defensive mode, bad memories came to his head when the people around him used to complain about how little talkative he was, they said that he was annoying, antisocial ... the thoughts were beginning to frustrate him when suddenly ...

-"...?"

A cold band-aid touched his nose, easing the pain he had a moment ago, the girl with yellow hair had taken advantage of the moment that seemed distracted to put it on.

\- "... It's cold" - he said while touching the band-aid

\- “* nod * Yep! Do you feel better? ”- She said with a smile towards him.

  
A warm breeze brushed his heart, it had been a while since a passerby who crossed his path gave him a kind smile, He was more used to strange and bad looks when making a first impression, but this was different...

  
\- "..."

  
\- "oh puyo, you also have a scrape on your knee, you should be more careful ... hehe, although I'm not the best person to say that, after all I also get hurt very often ..."

  
\- "T-Thank you" -He said with a glance at nothing.

  
\- "It's nothing," she said, scratching her head a little at the sudden thanks. "Now I'm going to look for a gauze."

  
And as she went to see her suitcase she thought

  
_I had never seen this boy before, maybe he moved recently, although he is a bit spatial right? ... His eyes are distant and the left one is red and bright, that claw looks a bit intimidating although he does not seem like a bad person ... I cannot read what he is thinking and his verbal communication does not help._

She said in her mind as she tore off a piece of gauze.

  
_Although her gaze is calm and her hair resembles the color of the sky,… I am sure that she is a very good and kind person on the inside! Although it may not seem like it, I still don't know why I am so sure of that._

and kneeling a little, she placed the piece of gauze on the boy's knee, it was a small but deep wound.

  
\- "... it likes you"

  
\- "Hey? Who me?" - She stopped her thoughts confused.

  
\- "* nod *, your hat seems curious"

  
\- "Awww thank you ladybug, you are also very pretty and big."

  
The sig antennas moved for a moment.

  
\- "Do you like insects?" - He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

  
\- "Umm, yes? I don't know? I like butterflies, but bees scare me" -she confess.

  
\- "Why?"

  
\- “They seem as if they want to bite you and if you see them they chase you, I often get hurt because of them” - she complained.

  
\- “oh! That's because they feel threatened, it's not your fault, or theirs, you have to learn to treat them. ”- I explain.

  
\- "Seriously !! You can deal with bees !!! THAT'S AWESOME!” - she exclaims.

  
\- "* nod * I can teach you too"

  
-Seriously! Good!! Because I also have problems with spiders, beetles ...

\- "ohhh ...understand ... Spiders are very territorial, they will only attack you if you get too close to them, the beetles will only be hostile if you try to caress them too soon"

And so with a barely visible smile, Sig explained everything her new friend asked him, talking openly with someone else about what he liked ... it was something he had wanted to do for a long time and now that wish had come true.

\- "And then you put a bowl and slide a paper underneath, you can release it in a distant garden, it is not the fault of cockroaches feeding on garbage"-he continued explaining.

-"I understand now! WOW my mind cleared completely * grrr * although it also made me hungry."

She immediately pulls two butter and jelly sandwiches out of her backpack.

-"Want one? um… what was your name? ”- she said with an embarrassed giggle.

\- "Sig ... name" -Returning to his usual tone.

He took the sandwich and they ate under the trees of the Nahe forest.

\- "* Chew * Sig, I've never seen you in Prim Town, are you new?"

\- * Nodding- With a cheek full of food.

-"I see! Are you from far away? Where do you study? Do you like to play puyo? ... I-I'm sorry, hehe I think I got carried away ”- she was embarrassed when she realized that his friend was of few words.

\- "Playing puyo is fine" -He replied

\- “T-truly! I like it too, It's my favorite activity in the world, one day I'll become super good with my magic and puyo. ”- She got up having finished her sandwich.

\- "Do you want to play?" - Sig asked.

\- "Seriously !! How good !!! - She said jumping up and down with excitement.

\- "Let's do this" - He pointed out

After some Puyo games, both of them continued walking through the forest, while he taught Amitie the different insects and helped her lose her fear.

\- "Take ... centipede ... pretty"

\- “I-I don't think it wants me to touch it, right Mr. Centipede. _yea Amitie I don't want you to touch me, I will bite you if you do, you are warrrrned_ "- she said trying to make a deep voice. 

\- "* pfff hehehe" - The foolish act caused him a lot of funny, laughing softly as he tried to cover his mouth with his right hand so that it would not be heard so much. 

\- "wow" - Amitie was a bit surprised at her laugh but eventually she laughed too.

And so the afternoon passed and it was time to say goodbye.

\- "Sig! Let's meet again here tomorrow, I can show you the city and my fantasy tales and ..."  
Amitie's voice was less and less heard as she ran away. She seemed excited at the idea of being able to meet again, so much so that she began to babble quickly.

\- "Good" - Sig agreed with a slight smile on his face.

Both said goodbye and took different paths.

As Sig walked he realized how much fun he had today, he also noticed that she didn't ask him anything about his condition at any time, it was the first time he felt that a stranger was so affable with him and that made him feel happy. At last, he had found someone he could talk to without feeling awkward or out of place, the thought soothing him as he walked.

What he did not realize was that someone was watching him from behind, a girl with long straight purple hair, with a bow that adorned it, and a black and white suit. She had a surprised look on her face.

\- "Destiny has been distorted a bit, altered... but your efforts are useless, destiny cannot change, it will only be more difficult and painful, _that's what the stars tell me_."

The end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo I have bad news, this week my classes are starting, which translates into a ridiculous amount of homework, jobs and responsibilities* pain, so the rate of publication may slow down ( ╯︵╰,), however, I will not stop writing in my spare time whenever I can.
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter, the truth is that I think this fic will be long (since I have written many scenes for this one), I can't wait to develop all those ideas.
> 
> As you can always leave your suggestions and recommendations in the comments, also if I miss something or the odd correction, or if you simply want to comment on how the chapter seemed to you, I would like to read them. (≧ ◡ ≦)
> 
> As always thanks for reading !!!


End file.
